This invention is drawn to novel fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Kozlik et al., in CA 79:53324Z, disclosed 1-carbamolyimidazoles as insecticidal.
Brookes et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,462 and 3,991,071, disclosed 1-(N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl)-imidazoles as fungicidal.